


Watching

by thecat_13145



Series: Don Eppes, Agent of SHIELD [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Eppes Know?<br/>They kidnapped him an hour ago in a helicopter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Read Me In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482703) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



“who is it?” He asks the question out of the side of his mouth automatically, even though the corridor is deserted.

She grins. “Professor Charles Eppes.” At his confused expression, she added. “Eppes’s brother.”

“Aaah!”

“Yeah.” They share a smile, quickly looking away in case anyone sees them.

“Does Eppes…?”

She laughed. He missed that. “They kidnapped him an hour ago.”

“Ouch!”

She nodded. “five to one has Eppes punching Coulson. Three to one has him punching director Fury”

“Why the lower odds on Fury?”

“Because Eppes will actually pause long enough for Coulson to convince him that we need him” She shrugged. “Fury he’ll just punch.”


End file.
